1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to plasma display panel driving technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional three-electrode type AC plasma display device has a panel constitution in which an electrode for address use (address electrode) and two kinds of display electrodes (X electrode, Y electrode) for display discharge, which are arranged in the same plane, and which intersect with this address electrode, are respectively arranged on separate, mutually opposing substrates, and driving for image display is performed such that, after an address pulse and a scan pulse based on an image signal have been applied to the address electrode and the display electrode of the one side (Y electrode), respectively, and addressing corresponding to this image signal has been performed, sustain pulses of a common voltage value are alternately applied to the terminals of the entire electrode lines of these two kinds of display electrodes (X electrode, Y electrode), and a display discharge is created between these two display electrodes.